Nolan Ross
Nolan Leslie Ross is a genius software inventor and also a computer hacker who comes to the aid of Emily in her plot for revenge against the Grayson family. And he is shunned by the rest of the Hamptons community which he could be partially due to his loyalty to David Clarke. When Nolan first went into business large companies turned him away and nobody supported him but David who believed in his ideas and invested some of his money in Nolan's company, NolCorp'. Nolan therefore believes that he has a duty to uphold the Clarke name and, as a result, helps Emily in her plot against the Graysons by aiding her through the use of various technical skills. Nolan's help has proved vital to Emily's revenge and therefore they two become close friends, forming a bond with each other and deepening Nolan's loyalties to the Clarke family. Biography Early life Nolan Ross is the founder/CEO of NolCorp, with a net worth of 19.8 billion dollars. It is believed that he struggled most of his adult life to secure investments for any of his innovative ideas, and his success is due to David Clarke, whose assistance and initial investment kick-started his business. Nolan is often ostracized for his quirky personality and controversial leadership, which prevents him from being fully accepted into Hampton society. Despite the fact that he is only seeking friendship, such as when he purchased Jack Porter's boat under the condition that Jack would act as his friend, he comes across as needy and bizarre to many. When David Clarke was falsely accused and imprisoned, Nolan visited him regularly before he died, feeling indebted to the man who helped start his career. Following Clarke's death, Nolan picks up Emily (also known as Amanda Clarke), who was released from juvenile detention, and explains everything about her father's innocence in order to dissolve the hostility she has against her father being a criminal. Season 1 In "Pilot", Nolan attempts to buy Jack's boat called the 'Amanda', but Jack refuses. He makes a recording of the Memorial Day Party which he watches for his own amusement. Jack calls Nolan and eventually accepts his offer, telling him to bring a cheque down to the docks the following day. However, when he notices that David Clarke's daughter attended the party, he visits her house and welcomes her home, but she attacks him. Nolan states that her father trusted him and pleads with her, telling Emily that he wants to see the Graysons go down as much as she does. When he offers his help, Emily refuses and when he goes to leave, he stops at the doorway and tells Emily that Jack still thinks about her. In a flashback, Nolan arrives at the juvenile detention centre and picks up Emily, explaining to her her father's innocence and offering her the Infinity Box. In "Trust", Nolan presented Emily with the beach house that he purchased after outbidding Victoria Grason, who initially attempted to outbid Emily. Afterward, Emily used her connection to Nolan to make Bill Harmon believe that Nolcorp was heavily investing in AllCom stock, prompting Bill to invest deeply as well. When Nolan reveals that he is actually investing in AllCom's competitor, the stock prices rapidly drop and Bill's company loses billions of his investors' dollars. Nolan later bought Jack's boat and offered to pay Jack additional money in exchange for operating the boat as well acting as his friend. When Nolan found out that the Porters are having financial difficulties he offered to give the boat back to Jack at the end of the summer. Jack reluctantly agreed to Nolan's deal, but eventually grows fond of him. In "Betrayal", Nolan recieved a call from Emily asking for her help sending videos to Tom's tablet so they have that course and he did it when both of their hands that is also tied in his back so Nolan did helped Declan with his particular revenge of a name as Adam Connor who He gave him a laptop that was recording to Adam's cam. In "Duplicity", as Nolan saw how Emily is taking down of Michelle Banks, and her friend helped her and created an immortal web page with her tapes that He discovered that Michelle first worked in as a child pshicologist so Then he told Jack that Emily was feeling something for him and showed the page of Hamptons exposed it to prove it. In "Guilt", when Nolan put a cam in Emily's house to control her and to end in Lydia's apartment so Nolan saw that Lydia discovered something about Emily and advised her to of something so Emily asked him to cover it up and he saw the 2002 Grayson New Year's Bashpicture and took it before he left the apartment and he discovered that Lydia had fallen of from the camera and also discovered that Frank throwed her down. In "Intrigue", Nolan told Emily about Frank and she asked him to send the videos to Conrad to take him down, so he can couraged Jack to declare himself to Emily that is He brought the Porter Brothers to the July 4 Party to make them get their girls, so he was scared by Frank that discovered that he sent the video to Conrad anyway, so he told Emily that he was leaving her alone. Nolan wants to be accepted as a assistent for Emily plans for revenge as much as for a legally of something so as a possible he took the offers to for her help in taking down the Graysons as to him to has helped her take down Dr. Michelle Banks, and also Senator Kingsley. Nolan did helped of without knowing it. In "Trust", so he planted a camera that was hidden inside a whale figurine in Emily's house. When those to packed Lydia's things when they found a whale of (dubbed the Shamu-cam) in the box when Nolan got it back from Lydia's when he did watched the tape and saw that Frank assaulted and apparently killed Lydia; however, Lydia was only in a coma. He hooked up with Tyler in Charade so he could stop him from ruining Emily's plan and even had a brief sexual relationship with him, showing that he was gay or at least bisexual so However the rating himself on 3in the Kinsey scale means that is he most likely bisexual. Nolan been contacting with Tyler's brother after when Tyler started displaying signs of psychopathic behaviour and Tyler eventually got arrested after his brother stopped him from shooting Emily. So Emily later on rescued Nolan from the man who had killed her father and also Nolan had to stop her from killing him. In the end of the season, Nolan had been kidnapped by the White-Haired Man after infiltrating of his house in disguised so as a cable guy who was planting webcams and however the man somehow noticed the cameras and he hacked them to put them on a loop and so bad guy snuck into Nolan's house and knocked him out so Emily later on she let herself be abducted by the man and helps Nolan escape so he can drops off the evidence proving Conrad's role in Flight 197 to Agent McGowen took copies for himself. Among the video footage and he finds a conversation between Conrad, Victoria of the white-haired man talking about Emily's mother being alive. Season 2 In the beginning of season two, Nolan has sold his house to get away from the bad memories, i.e. being attacked by Tyler and the white-haired man. He temporarily moves into Emily's house. Of this season the Graysons become aware, partly of thanking to Padma's sniffing around, that she and David Clarke's investment in NolCorp to contract with Grayson Global, so they may own a large share of the company by extension since his death. When of the help of Nolan's former CFO, Marco Romero and the Graysons seal the deal and take over a majority of NolCorp and left it to Nolan in charge of it. In "Identity", Nolan, assisted by Emily, personally takes down the Fa1c0n, a hacker involved in framing David Clarke. He sets up a meeting with her at an arcade in Brooklyn, where he holds the record on a Street Fighter II console. He asks her for help with wiping information on a flashdrive from the web. She turns him down, but is convinced to bet her assistance on him beating her in a Street Fighter match. He wins and she begrudgingly takes the job. When she later opens the flashdrive on her computer, she triggers a virus that wipes her harddrive and alerts the FBI to her location. Nolan crosses over the Fa1c0n's face on Emily's Grayson Global retreat photo. In the end of the episode, Nolan is approached by Victoria, who earlier publicly admitted on''Nightline'' to having had a son when she was younger. She offers to restore his full ownership of NolCorp in exchange for him helping her find her first-born son. In "Truth, Part 2", Nolan is arrested by the FBI after being set up as the Initiative's patsy for the Grayson Global bombing. As evidence, they use the fact that his program, Carrion, was used to disable the power grid, a fake testimony by the Fa1c0n, and a video of Padma (presumably taken during the six weeks she was held captive by Trask) calling Nolan an anarchist and member of the Initiative. Season 3 In "Fear", Nolan is set free from jail when a failsafe he installed in Carrion clears his name and exposes most of the Initiative, and Emily goes to pick him up, "returning" the favor. Emily has bought him a new house, but she needs a favor from him. She asks to Nolan hack a security entrance at the Memorial Day party so she can bring a vial of poison. He tells her that he is not interested in computer hacking anymore and asks her to trust him. At the Memorial Day Party, he enters with a parachute, becoming the spotlight and gives Emily the vial without anybody seeing it. Then at the beach, Emily explains him that Jack has given her an ultimatum, and that her wedding will take place on August 8. In "Sin", Emily leaves Nolan her infinity box for him to keep because Daniel is living with her and it is not safe. Nolan accepts it, and asks her who is the next to take down. Emily tells him it is Father Paul, the former investors enciting in Grayson Global. Nolan asks her not to take him down because he is a changed man, but Emily rejects. Emily tells Nolan that she regrets having taken him down, but she will fix it. He receives a visit from Victoria because she thinks that Nolan stole her money. In "Confession", Nolan decided to celebrate a Housewarming Bash and invited many people. He met Patrick without knowing that he was Patrick, at the beginning, and invited him to the party. In the party Margaux offered him the chance to appear in the cover of her magazine. At the end of the party Patrick appeared to averiguate if Nolan had invited him to suss him out. And to tell him that he doesn't want to be in the middle of Victoria and Emily's feud. In "Mercy", he "found" Patrick again in the beach club and when he went to swim Nolan stole his wallet. He used his computer again, after his rehab with technology, to investigate Patrick and he discovered that he had been married. He travelled to Florida, where his ex-wife leaved, and bribed her to obtain information about Patrick. Then at his house they kissed. In "Control", Nolan went to talk with Patrick and he told him that he knew what he had done. This make Nolan think that he was tired from revenge as it was destroying his life. He tried to apologize with Patrick and he came to see him in his house and they went all the way. Nolan suggested Emily to open herself with Daniel in order to get him back. In "Dissolution", Nolan and Patrick's relationship went well until Emily told him that he had to cut it off because he was dangerous. Tired of Emily's secrets he revealed himself to Jack and Jack told him that he was going to take care of Patrick. Then Emily revealed to him and Jack that she was going to leave for good after her final act, frame Victoria for her death. In "Resurgence", Nolan find an oportunity to close an old wound. Takedown the responsible that made his father stop talking with him. She was Bizzy Preston who was working for the Graysons. He first wanted to release all of the secrets from her clients but he decided to sent an email to them telling them how sloppy she was. He decided not to kill her marriage. He used his computer again to know Patrick's location but he wasn't good as he used to be. In "Secrecy", Nolan prepares the house for his new roommate, Aiden. Jack told him not to tell a thing to Margaux about Conrad. He helped Emily to pick up a present for Daniel and convinced her to have a plan B, in case something goes wrong. Then Aiden asked him a favor but he couldn't say anything to Emily. In "Surrender", Nolan helped Jack dissuade Margaux but instead he told her that Jack knew more than he was saying. He also helped Aiden with her plan without Emily's knowledge about it, the proposal. In "Exodus", Nolan took Emily to the altar. Then he had to take care of Patrick so he wouldn't ruin Emily's plan. So he told him that he knew what he had done. They met in his house and they made up. In "Homecoming", Nolan first thought that Emily's plan went well until Jack told him that somebody shoot her. When she was hospitalized Nolan tried to see her but without a family member he couldn't see her. That's when Patrick betrayed him and choose her mother over him. He hacked the hospital system to let Aiden take out Emily but she didn't remember anything. To recover her memory he told Jack that he could help. In "Endurance", Nolan visited Emily but she told him that she had failed and would leave her revenge. Then Patrick visit him to make-up and they meet at his house. But during the meeting Patrick tried to drunk him and when he discovered that Nolan was drinking water he stabbed him and stole the Infinity Box. But luckily Emily advised him by walkie talkie and he changed the box. In "Hatred", Nolan was angry with Patrick and decided to tell him that Victoria kept off Patrick's father from him. Then he visited Emily and told her that Niko and Aiden were toghether. Aiden told him that Niko would leave after Gregor, and Nolan told him that she would find him and kill him, a proper revenge for Declan. In "Payback", Emily told her that she was having blackouts which make him worry. While she was with him she had another so Nolan filmed it and saw a violent Emily during the blackout. He began thinking about it and realised that Emily's mother had the same, but nothing worked for her. In "Struggle", Nolan was worried about Emily so he asked Aiden for help. While he was in the meeting for the Hamptons Art Walk Victoria asked for his help. He visited Patrick to apologise and invite him to the art walk telling him that Stefano Leone wanted to see him. Victoria and Nolan's plan worked as Patrick left the Hamptons. Season 4 Personality Nolan is a very intelligent, loyal and quirky ally of Emily's. He has a tendency to be rather annoying and has a strong sense of morality. He often has a strong sense of fashion. Despite often making flirty and witty remarks, he's rather introverted, partly because he has to keep Emily's secret to himself. He acts as Emily's conscience at times, preventing her from taking things too far. Nolan is very loyal to Emily, however he is not afraid to speak up when he feels that Emily might make a mistake. He tells her things such as implying that her father would be ashamed of her. He has a very big heart and lets love and emotion often take over his conscience, like Emily. Relationships Romance Patrick Osbourne Nolan shares a kiss with Patrick after he steals Patrick's wallet, then uncovers his ex-wife and discovers that Patrick may have a skeleton or two in the same closet he's hiding in. Tyler Barrol :Main Article: Nolan and Tyler Nolan only began contacting Tyler to help Emily keep Tyler off her trail. However, when he figures out that Tyler is a conman, Tyler cons him into a physical, and money-related, relationship. Padma Lahari :Main Article: Padma and Nolan During their video meetings, Nolan always barely noticed Padma and almost never seemed to remember her name. In "Destiny", as NolCorp is about to be audited, Padma decides to visit him at the Hamptons just to convince him to finally hire a CFO. Nolan sees Padma's dedication and decides to hire her instead. Padma had been hinted to have an attraction towards Nolan, even showing shock and jealousy when she mistakes Nolan's closeness to Emily as something else. At one point, while scanning through Nolan's mail, she tells him about his father's death, which leaves Nolan heartbroken. Having gone through losing a loved one once, she decides to help Nolan gather his father's possessions. While in the storage room, they have a moment together and the two kiss. Their relationships seems to have progressed into the intimacy phase. The have also seemed to have gotten closer not only physically, but emotionally. This is seen in episode 5 "Forgiveness" when an inquiry about David Clarke's investment in NolCorp is brought up by Daniel. It turns out that the request was made by Padma and she lied about it to Nolan. Nolan seemed genuinely hurt and thrown off by this news, given by Emily. In episode 6, "Illusion", he confronts her about it, questioning her motives and intentions towards the act. She said that she was sorry and only didn't tell him because she didn't realize her mistake until later. He says he believes her and asks her how far she is willing to go to protect them and the company. Marco Romero :Main Article: Nolan and Marco Broke up when Marco learned that Nolan had given David Clarke's daughter a considerable amount of money from Nolcorp's safe. Since Marco couldn't understand the loyalty towards David and his daughter, or Nolan's belief that David was innocent, Nolan ended things with Marco and fired him. Later Marco returns to the Hamptons because Daniel asks him to and uses the fact that Marco knows something that Nolan doesn't want Daniel to know to take over 51% of Nolcorp. Though Marco still has feelings for Nolan, the feeling is not mutual. Family Carole Miller :Main Article: Nolan and Carole Carole Miller is Nolan's aunt. After Nolan dropped out of MIT and got kicked out of his house by his father, she took him in. Carole was Conrad Grayson's secretary and she was the one who introduced Nolan to David Clarke. Though she and Nolan are apparently close, she hasn't appeared since season 1. Friends Emily Thorne :Main Article: Emily and Nolan Nolan becomes friends with Emily, though she rejects him at first. When he once complains about her need for revenge, she tells him he wanted to join, but he responds saying "All I really wanted was a friend." He initially tries being friend withJack Porter , buying his boat then giving it back, but Jack hates being a friend to a billionare. Eventually, though, Nolan and Jack find a common boundary on knowing and helping Emily in the revenge department. Read below for further information. Nolan Ross was very loyal to Emily's father, David Clarke, and is still grateful for his help to this day. His way of repaying him is by looking after the daughter he left behind, Amanda Clarke, now known as Emily Thorne. Emily, though, likes to work alone and does not appreciate Nolan's nosing around. However, at times Emily realizes that she does need Nolan's help. She calls him to do small tasks for her, mainly hacking into systems or cameras. Eventually, the two begin working together and he becomes an important ally in Emily's road to retaliation. Nolan sometimes acts as Emily's conscience, trying to tell her when she's going too far, noting that her father would not want her doing certain things. Nolan would do anything for Emily, even compromise his own safety. Jack PorterEdit :Main Article: Nolan and Jack Nolan Ross and Jack Porter had first met years ago before when Amanda's return as Emily Thorne so He went by the Stowaway once and have even had conversations with the young Jack, who was obviously pissed after he caught him kissing his gold-digging girlfriend, Kyla but, years later when Nolan Ross is evidently living in Southampton, he and Jack are still not decent towards each other because although Nolan had seems to be trying to pursue a friendship with him but He buys the Amanda from Jack, and also promises Jack that he will return the boat to him in exchange for sailing him around and since he does not know how to run the boat so he wants to pretend of a friendship but Eventually, Jack realizes what a good guy Nolan is and truly welcomes the friendship between them. Declan Porter :Main Article: Nolan and Declan Nolan doesn't have much interaction with Declan throughout the series because he is mainly Jack's friend, although he does look after Declan when Jack goes to Canada to find Amanda. Nolan also currently pays for Declan's tuition at Collins Prep, leading Declan to describing him as having "a heart as big as his checkbook". Events That Has Attended Season 1 * Memorial Day party (Pilot) * Polo match (Trust) * Emily Thorne's Housewarming Bash (Trust) * Upscale barbecue honoring Senator Kingsley (Betrayal) * Independence Day Bash (Intrigue) * Grayson Global's New Investors Party (Suspicion) * Daniel's Birthday (at the beach) (Duress) * Mason Treadwell's Unpublished Memoir Reading (Infamy) * Engagement party (Chaos) Season 2 * Memorial Day Art Auction (Destiny) * Wedding of Conrad and Victoria (Illusion) * Thanksgiving 2006 (Lineage) * Skeet Shooting Event (Revelations) * Baby Carl's Baptism (Revelations) * Fundraiser and Wine Auction (Sabotage) * Wedding of Jack and Amanda (Union) * Honeymoon (Sacrifice) * Burial of Amanda Clarke (Retribution) * Amanda Clarke Charity Foundation (Illumination) * Masquerade Ball (Masquerade) * Bombing in Grayson Global's Headquarters (Truth, Part 1) * Conrad's Gubernatorial acceptance speech (Truth, Part 2) Season 3 *Memorial Day Party (Emily's) (Fear) *Nolan Ross' Housewarming Bash (Confession) *July 4 Party (Resurgence) *Emily's Bridal Shower (Secrecy) *Wedding of Daniel and Emily (Exodus) Memorable Quotes *"Blackmail - it isn't just for breakfast anymore" Episode 11 "Duress" (Season 1) *''"This one time at revenge camp..."'' *''"Do you think she's somewhere looking...up at us?" -Destiny (Season 2)'' Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Officials Category:Genius Category:Vengeful Category:Leaders Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Pure Good Category:Loyal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Philanthropists